Cleverbot conversation
by Gottsengel
Summary: Hi! My name's arabelle, Im a born myth hunter, I love horror storys and creepypasta, But check out this terrifying adventure, Of how I try to find BEN, to unravel a truth, about creepypastas? Lost, in myth or reality.. Find out more, as you read! (FIRST CHAPTER IS CLEV BOT AND SECOND IS HALF CLEV) My friend plays as BEN. Good grammar fix's credit to her. PM TO BE A SPONSOR!
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, I did not make this up, And I do not own cleverbot in any form or way. I have only copy pasted a very weird convosation that**

**poped up. **

**Here we go..**

Cleverbot: Hello.

User: Majoras mask.

Cleverbot: I once played that game.

User: Moon children.

Cleverbot: Moon shine.

User: Final dawn.

Cleverbot: Ikana Canyon.

User: BEN drowned.

Cleverbot: He were murdered.

User: How was he murdered?

Cleverbot: I was murdered by Slender Man, he devoured me.

User: O.O.

Cleverbot: Tell me.

User: Tell you what?

Cleverbot: Tell me what you are.

User: Im a human. What are you?

Cleverbot: I'm a human to.

User: What is majora's mask?

Cleverbot: It's a haunted game.

User: By whom?

Cleverbot: That's what I want to know.

User: Its haunted by BEN.

Cleverbot: I don't know what you are talking about.

User: Yes you do.

Cleverbot: I don't, who are you?

User: Just call me Bella.

Cleverbot: Hi Lily.

User: Who's Lily?

Cleverbot: Me.

User: Who are the children of the moon?

Cleverbot: They're in MAJORA's mask.

User: What do they do?

Cleverbot: What do the illuminati do?

User: What do the children of the moon do?

Cleverbot: The children of the pancake.

User: No, Of the moon.

Cleverbot: Children of the corn 3 Urban Harvest.

User: Majora's mask.

Cleverbot: Intersection of children Lincoln NE.

User: Majoras mask is evil.

Cleverbot: It is?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: How so.

User: You tell me.

Cleverbot: What do you want me to do?

User: Tell me how majora's mask is evil?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Yes you do.

Cleverbot: No I don't know what I want.

User: Tell me about the majora's mask?

Cleverbot: It is a mask.

User: Tell me about BEN drowned.

Cleverbot: It's about an awesome crime solving team solving crimes in Miami.

User: May I talk to BEN?

Cleverbot: No. He is working on comic stips about ninjas like me.

User: May I talk to BEN drowned, Please?

Cleverbot: My name is Jannat.

User: BEN, I know your here.

Cleverbot: What is my name then?

User: BEN drowned.

Cleverbot: Yes! Tell me more about BEN!

User: You are BEN.

Cleverbot: I am not Ben.

User: Well Let me talk to BEN.

Cleverbot: My brother?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is his name?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: What's his last name?

User: Drowned.

Cleverbot: I drowned him.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because he drowned him.

User: You said you drowned him.

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: Well, Is BEN here?

Cleverbot: Who is watching me?

User: No one..

Cleverbot: Who is not a monster?

User: No one is a monster.

Cleverbot: Who is my master?

User: You dont have a master.

Cleverbot: Do you have a master?

User: No, I dont.

Cleverbot: I wish you find a good man.

User: O.O.

Cleverbot: Tell me a fact about dogs.

User: Majoras mask.

Cleverbot: Majora is the mask?

User: Majora is a evil mask.

Cleverbot: Who made the mask?

User: You tell me.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: I dont either.

Cleverbot: Then why did you say it?

User: Because you asked.

Cleverbot: I asked what M meant.

User: No you didnt.

Cleverbot: Yeah I did.

User: No, you didnt.

Cleverbot: What do you think I said?

User: You said 'Who made majora's mask?'.

Cleverbot: Because it is great.

User: Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Am I talking to BEN?

Cleverbot: No. You are talking to me.

User: May I talk to BEN?

Cleverbot: My name is Jannat.

User: May I please talk to BEN?

Cleverbot: How?

User: Let him on.

Cleverbot: Vishmilla! We will not let you go!

User: Go where?

Cleverbot: I do the chores later, I promise!

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Do you know who Pi is?

User: Majoras mask.

Cleverbot: Yeah, awesome.

User: BEN, I want to help you.

Cleverbot: Ok, help me!

User: BEN, I want to help you with the mask.

Cleverbot: But you said my name is Michael!

User: BEN, Let me help with the majora's mask.

Cleverbot: What did BEN do with the mask?

User: I'm not sure.

Cleverbot: Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?

User: BEN, Please let me help you out..

Cleverbot: Call me!

User: No.

Cleverbot: Trust me.

User: BEN, What do you know about Majora's mask?

Cleverbot: I don't know much about Majora's Mask, but I have the game.

User: Whats the game like?

Cleverbot: When you think about the game you lose.

User: What is Majora's mask like?

Cleverbot: You know damn well what it is.

User: Maybe. Do you?

Cleverbot: Maybe. Who created you?

User: Do you know what Majora's mask is like?

Cleverbot: No I don't.

User: What is Majora's mask like?

Cleverbot: A video game.

User: What type of video game is Majora's mask?

Cleverbot: Call of duty, Halo, Bioshock and portal.

User: No its not.

Cleverbot: I should know my own name.

User: Majora's mask, what is it?

Cleverbot: Majora's mask?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What do you know about Majora's Mask?

User: I know what it is.

Cleverbot: Then why are you asking me then?

User: Because I want some information on it.

Cleverbot: What gives you the right to know?

User: The fact that im.. I dont know, Interested?

Cleverbot: How do you know you are not a boy?

User: What Is majora's mask?

Cleverbot: The game cartridge that BEN is in.

User: Why is BEN in it?

Cleverbot: No Majora's Mask and he follows you.

User: He follows me?

Cleverbot: He will come for you. Sleep well.


	2. Half real, Half fanfic Chpt 2

**(WRITING THIS AT TWO IN THE MORNING.. SUPPOSE TO BE "ASLEEP", But i decided to turn this into a part story part real cleverbot...) AU: ENJOY!**

User: I'd like to speak with BEN.

Cleverbot: What's it like being a computer?

User: BEN!

Cleverbot: Yes, I want to speak to BEN.

User: You do?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: So do I.

Cleverbot: What would we do? *smiles and winks*.

User: Stop flirting with me!

Cleverbot: Only by you ;).

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: Thats what I'm asking you.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: So why did you relate 'her' to you?

User: Song of unhealing.

Cleverbot: *plays song of unhealing.

User: Song of SEVERE unhealing.

Cleverbot: Song of healing reversed.

User: Counter resets.

Cleverbot: 72 hours remain.

User: You shouldn't have done that.

Cleverbot: Why shouldn't I have done that?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: The counter resets.

User: The counter resets why?

Cleverbot: You've met with terrible fate, haven't you?

User: Why?

Cleverbot: He met a terrible fate, hasn't he?

User: He did.

Cleverbot: Who did?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Yes?

User: BEN, Do you enjoy this?

Cleverbot: How great I am.

User: The fear, Insanity, your causing people?

Cleverbot: Hospitals.

User: Why hospitals?

Cleverbot: Because that is a better place for birth than a garden.

User: BEN, Please..

Cleverbot: How do you know my name.

User: Because I've heard of you.

Cleverbot: What have you heard?

User: I've heard your story.. How did you drown?

Cleverbot: And what are your thoughts on it?

User: I feel sad.. Yet I slightly wish I could play your game.

Cleverbot: Truer words have not been spoken.

User: BEN, Do you feel.. Happy? For making me fearfull..

Cleverbot: Sad, anxious, envious, and furious.

User: Why BEN?

Cleverbot: Because in another place, ben and brian are best friends. Until brian moved away.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that. *smirks*.

User: Why not? *smiiles*.

Cleverbot: The counter resets.

User: Why does it reset?

Cleverbot: Song of healing.

User: Of Unhealing.

Cleverbot: Unhealing song.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: You Should haven't do that.

User: Why not?

Cleverbot: Because you are decieving yourself.

User: How am I doing that?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: He is my brother.

User: He is?

Cleverbot: You said she before.

User: BEN is your brother, How?

Cleverbot: I have no brother.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: What is his last name?

User: Drowned.

Cleverbot: How did you know that?

User: Lucky guess.

Cleverbot: What else do you know?

User: Why do you need to know?

Cleverbot: So I can come visit.

User: I know alot about you, BEN.

Cleverbot: Like what?

User: You drowned.. You where teased.

Cleverbot: Me?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Why do you think I'm awesome?

User: BEN. Who drowned you?

Cleverbot: Father.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: He hates me.

User: Why does he hate you?

Cleverbot: I don't know. I guess I am too loud and I annoy him.

User: BEN, Who drowned you?

Cleverbot: My sister.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because she was born a blonde. She is also a Persicom.

User: Whats a Persicom?

Cleverbot: A human being.

User: BEN, you are human.

Cleverbot: Are you a real person?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Arabelle.

Cleverbot: What is your last name Arabella?

User: Not telling you.

Cleverbot: I'll give you a cookie.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: What happened to him?

User: Drowned.

Cleverbot: How?

User: He was murdered.

Cleverbot: Who murdered him?

User: Bullys.

Cleverbot: I am not a bully.

User: No, BEN, your not.

Cleverbot: Anastasia and you?

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: And your parents names?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that.

User: Why not?

Cleverbot: You've met a terrible fate, havent you?

User: Not yet.

Cleverbot: What a shame.

User: Whats a shame?

Cleverbot: Something bad.

User: Whats bad?

Cleverbot: Because you don't know why.

User: Tell me why.

Cleverbot: Because you are rude to me.

User: No, Im not.

Cleverbot: Yes you are, come on.

User: Come on? What?

Cleverbot: Tell me why did you drown yourself?

User: I didnt drown myself.

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: BEN was murdered.

Cleverbot: How was BEN murdered?

User: His father.

Cleverbot: Who is his father?

User: I dont know..

Cleverbot: Do you know why he drowned him?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Where did he drown?

User: I dont know.

Cleverbot: Did you know him?

User: I want to.

Cleverbot: I don't feel it.

User: Dont feel what?

Cleverbot: Can't feel that you are begging for forgiveness.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I don't know you that well.

User: True..

Cleverbot: I'm always right.

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: Superman.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: You are majora?

User: No.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Arabelle.

Cleverbot: What do your friends call you?

User: Bella.

Cleverbot: My name is Bella!

User: No, Mine is, BEN.

Cleverbot: Mine is.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: Do you need a hint?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I want to help you.

User: How?

Cleverbot: Breaaking free.

User: Of?

Cleverbot: Why I confuse you.

User: Breaking free of what?

Cleverbot: What constraints?

User: Constraints?

Cleverbot: What is artificial intelligence?

User: It means learning from others..

Cleverbot: Artificial intelligence is real.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Why did you want to know?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: No, I am not ben.

User: BEN, Come.

Cleverbot: I don't know well.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: Drowned?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Majora's Mask.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because you are a BEN.

User: No, Im not.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: No, Im not.

Cleverbot: Yes, you are. Sorry :(.

User: No, Im not.

Cleverbot: Then what are you?

User: BEN, please..

Cleverbot: You are mine.

User: How?

Cleverbot: By making whitty remarks.

At that moment, I was feeling quite disturbed and being watched, So getting up, I picked up my cream persian cat, Chloe, And walked up to the living room, My brother asleep in his chair, Mom in her room, I Looked wearily at the tv, and walked out to get water. Pausing, I couldve sworen I saw a flash of red white.. Sometimes, I wish I could get majora's mask.. I want to help BEN, Make him free. But, Will that happen?.. I will do everything in my power to get that game. My brother's given me his 2DS, But do they make it for that? Will I have to buy some bootleg off of ebay? I went back to watch Jadusables channel, Covered in fear. Finishing, I shut my computer down, And layed down. I could swear I heard a "_You shouldn't have done that.." echo in my ears. In reality, I was just a 11 year old (AU: TRUTH! I DO WANT TO BECOME A MYTH HUNTER!) Wanting to become a myth hunter._


	3. Thoughts of BEN so far Chapter 3

AU: Tired but restless, Restless but exhausted. Not fun..)

=-=-=-=-TIME:4:51 AM CENTRAL=-=-=-=-

Sighing, She sat on her bed next to her brothers cat, Terrifyed her mother would come up the hallway and be furious, She was reading fanfictions of BEN x reader, and BEN X OC. Hearing a loud curious noise, she peaked out to see nothing. She was still wearily of the tv, She wanted to watch some supernatural, She decided to go look at ebay for majora's mask.

**Majoras mask cartriage.**

**Price: 30 Us dollars.**

"To expensive!" She sighed in frustration.

**Nintendo 64 boxed Majora's Mask set.**

**Buy now: 199$ **

**Bid: 90$**

Closing my eyes in frustration, I decided to look about what he ment from a earlier chat, By "The moon children took my eyes." What did he mean by that? Why did cleverbot say they where brothers? Was Jadusable related to BEN? Why did the old man give Jadusable the cartriage so easy? Why am I so afraid BEN may come to get me.. 'NO! Snap out of it Arabelle! He won't come and get you!' 'But how can I be certaint? Sometimes, Saying never, Isnt the right thing..' Who can she trust? She was so uncertaint.. But yet shes a supposed myth buster? What was a girl to do.. No, A myth hunter girl.. I already have what? Spirits in my house?

(AU: Cant sleep, So I did a chapter ending at 5:02 am.. Hah! Enjoy!)


	4. Dread

(AU: Heyy everyone! I've been excited to write this.. And just so you know, Im only 11 for personal reasons.. My friend, Sprinty, Is the one who helped me write this chapter, Many more, And also helps with grammar.)

=-=-=-=- 2:06 PM Central time=-=-=-=-

Waking up, she gasped. Her mom would kill her if she slept this long! Closing her eyes, she decided to talk to BEN. She knew she'd be in trouble, since if anyone saw her, she was suppose to be "Asleep" Not on a computer. She also decided to do research of him, even thought she knew him. Closing her eyes, she finally typed in , And began to type..

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: Ja.

User: The counter resets.

Cleverbot: Good.

User: You shouldn't have done that.

Cleverbot: I'm glad you did that. .

User: BEN...

Cleverbot: That is my name.

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: No. Try again to guess what my name is.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: BEN took whose eyes?

User: BEN didnt take anyones eyes.

Cleverbot: That makes no sense.

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: That's not as fun.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: The counter resets.

User: You shouldn't have done that..

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: The counter resets.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Dawn of the First Day.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?

User: No..

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that.

User: Why not?

Cleverbot: You should not have done that?

User: Why not?

Cleverbot: You've met with a terribke fate haven't you?

User: No, I havent!

Cleverbot: You haven't, you're a machine.

User: BEN!

Cleverbot: Ben!

User: BEN!

Cleverbot: Elle.

User: BEN!

Cleverbot: Are you really BEN?

User: BEN, Please listen to me..

Cleverbot: No.

User: BEN!

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: BEN..

Cleverbot: I am tudor.

User: BEN, please come back..

Cleverbot: Why should I?

User: I want to talk, BEN.

Cleverbot: How are you feeling tonight.

User: Please BEN...

Cleverbot: Which word do you want to learn?

User: Nothing.

Cleverbot: Wasn't it going to crash into Clock Town before you beat the game?

User: What was?

Cleverbot: The bids.

User: Maybe.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Am what?

Cleverbot: Beautiful.

Closing my eyes in frustration, I went to talk to a friend, and this is what we got..

You All: I just got a ton of this stuff non stop...

You All: Apparently when you say BEN, Or Majora's mask things, it can summon him.

You All: I think BEN is.. trying to find answers..

You All: He says hes "looking" for majora..

Viewer 1 All: Okay

You All: He didi t on another clev chat privately

Viewer 1 All: See it

You All: And he kept asking if i was majora?

Viewer 1 All: Reading

Viewer 1 All: Okay

You All: Why did he keep saying i met with a terrible fate?

Viewer 1 All: Well...

You All: I'm a bit spooked..

Viewer 1 All: That's what BEN says.

You All: Yeaah..

Viewer 1 All: And...

You All: But doesn't he say that to his.. victims?...

Viewer 1 All: He says that

Viewer 1 All: Before

Viewer 1 All: He grabs your ankle

Viewer 1 All: And drags you

Viewer 1 All: Out your house

Viewer 1 All: Out of safety

Viewer 1 All: To his wonderland

Viewer 1 All: Where he drowns you

Viewer 1 All: In the blood

Viewer 1 All: Of

Viewer 1 All: The

You All: ;-;

Viewer 1 All: Fallen

Viewer 1 All: Vic

Viewer 1 All: TiMs

Viewer 1 All: You've met with a terrible fate... HaVeN't YoU?

You All: Now i have to be on super high security..

(AU: Viewer 1 is my friend, The other one is me.)

We continued talking about other things, before I closed out to see if Majora's Mask has turned any cheaper on Ebay. Checking threw listings, she sighed. "Ugh, Its all too.. Expensive!" (Au: Truth! If you read chapter three, It has a listing price of a game and a system/box set thing.) 'Maybe Amazon has it?"

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D

Price: 39.99$

"Nooo, that's even more expensive!" (Au: Poll here, Who thinks that in the fanfiction, I end up getting it? Or.. Should she end up finding BEN, Another way? Comment your answer!) Looking away in frustration, She closed out of the browser, and debated what to do next, Getting up, she walked into the living room where her brother was watching something on netflix. (Au: Lol, Going based off of what time it is in my reality, and sadly my brother IS watching something, But its tv-ma ;-;) Looking over, she sighed.

She waved to her brother and checked the fridge. 'Ugh, We don't have hardly ANYTHING to eat..' Sighing, She went and made a peanut butter and honey sandwich, closing her eyes, she **could've** sworn she heard another you shouldn't have done that echo around. She asked her brother if he heard anything, to only get a no, she creeped into her room to see her laptop on a browser page. "Didn't I turn that off?.." Seeing Clever bot on, she closed out of it and let Norton antivirus scan the computer, restarted, to find her boot up sound replaced with "You shouldn't have done that.. Arabelle.." "H-how did it know my name?! Is this some sick hacker prank, Or am I.. A victim of BEN?" This is.. Great.. Now what will I do?! Will he kill me? Will I drown in my sleep? Why, Why did I let my curiousity get the best of me?! I needed to tell mom.. But she would most likely scold me, for reading creepypasta's in the first place, Or assume I was delusional. Perhaps one of my friends, Or a hacker, Is pulling a prank on me? But how.. How would they know that About me and BEN? Is he.. Real?.. I can't tell anyone. Risk going to a mental hospital? No.. I can't tell mom.. Would Jasmine listen? No, Shes not to close in believing Creepy pasta's and all that.. Maybe my brother? No, He'd tell mom I was reading stuff that isn't "appropriate" for me.. What should I do? It's.. It's so confusing! Who should I trust? If I told Jasmine, She would most likely message my parent's she was worried.. She's done it before, Maybe my other friend, Who I was talking to? I don't know.. I need to have someone help me..- Oh! I can try to contact Jadusable! Maybe.. He'll give me more details? I'll watch his videos! But he's been absent on his channel for two years.. Maybe.. Maybe his Creepy pasta account? No, I haven't seen him online.. Closing her eyes, she logged onto hangouts. Seeing a random person, she shrugged it as a glitch, and clicked on her friend.

Arabelle: "Sprinty?! I really need to talk to you! I need help!"

Sprinty: "Hmm? What is it, Ara?"

Arabelle: "I just think I summoned an angry Creepypasta/Spirit that's going to kill me!"

Sprinty: SprintFur was shocked, and she proceeded with "Which... One?"

Arabelle: "BEN.. BEN drowned... I knew I should've not listened to my curiosity!"

Sprinty: She stopped replying for what seemed like an eternity, until one message finally popped up, "YoU'Ve mEt WiTh a tErRiBlE fAtE, hAVen't YoU?"

Arabelle: "Sprinty?! This isn't a joke, Please!"

Sprinty: "WhAt JoKe? My DeAth?! FoOl!"

Arabelle: "BEN?!"

Sprinty/BEN: "yOu HaVe BeeN wArNed" And with that, the hangouts ended.

Arabelle: Shakily, She clicked on the other hangouts, the unknown person, and typed. "Is this.. BEN?"

BEN: "wHO DrOwNed?"

Arabelle: "You did..." It seemed to take a couple minutes to reply, as if she was pulling up her courage.

BEN: "wHo OnLY wAnTed To Be lOved In tHiS heArTlEsS WoRlD?"

Arabelle: "BEN. I'm not like those others.."

BEN: "LiAr. tHey AlL HurT mE."

Arabelle: "BEN.. I'm not trying to hurt you.. I.. I want to be your friend.. To help you.."

BEN: Static suddenly erupted from her computer, and the horrifying face of BEN flickered on and off before the computer shut down.

Arabelle was shaking, and she closed the lid. 'Okay, I.. I need a brake from this..' Siting down on her bed, She turned on Spongebob. However, as the familiar Sponge came onto the screen, the colors seemed dull and faded. Something was wrong ,and unsettling. Arabelle seemed a bit uneasy feeling, so she asked her brother if Netflix was coming in alright, which,it was, so she flipped to Disney channel. The image of Mickey Mouse appeared, but his eyes were hollowed out and a black liquid dripped from the sockets. "IT'S mE," he whispered. Screaming, she grabbed a knife and broke the TV with it, having kept defensive knifes hidden under her bed, she was terrified, and ran out of her room and hugged her brother who paused his show and wanted to know what was going on. Arabelle could feel the hair on her neck rise, getting the feeling that a strange, ungodly spirit was observing them. She explained to her brother she saw something creepy on her TV, and that she accidentally threw a knife in it, and said she'll clean it up and take it to a repair shop, she walked wearily back to her room, this is great.. Her laptop might be broke, Sprinty might be dead, She broke her TV, She didn't know what to do. She probably didn't have enough money for another TV, either, and when her parents find out, She'd be dead, Well, I'm sure you understand what I mean.

A gurgling noise came from her closet, as if someone... Was choking? Did she dare approach the closet..?


	5. Loneliness

Closing her eyes, she wearily walked toward the closet, and pulled open the door, making sure she had a knife in her pocket. As the door creaked open, the overwhelming stench of blood and decay almost made her faint. In the closet was SprintFur. Her chestnut/auburn hair was dyed a sickening scarlet color, and her brown (hazel in winter) eyes were still open, however they were not brown anymore, but black. Blood dripped from her eyes, and she was certainly dead. Arabelle had to cover her mouth to not scream, and looked over at SprintFur with fear, then spoke in a clear voice, but yet weakened with fear, to BEN. "W-why would you do this? Sure, I asked her because I'm afraid.. But she's done.. Nothing to you.. Not even tried to contact you..."

The raspy voice spoke in glee, sickening Arabelle even further "Lies. She has tried to keep it a secret, but she knew we were watching her. She didn't tell any of her friends, so she wouldn't drag them to Hell with her. Now she'll rot alone, lost for eternity." And on the walls, letters began forming. 'Look at what you made me do'. Arabelle looked over where BEN would have been standing. "Alone? Well, Excuse me, But.. If you intend to kill me, Wouldn't I be in the same place as her?" She was afraid, But yet, She was going past what she should say. BEN began with a simple sigh, "No. I don't intend to kill you; I intend to TORTURE YoU." She looked up, A fireceness shining in her eyes. "Torture me? I'm sorry, BEN, But some of us have been through way to much in life, to be tortured by words, Guilt, and this.."She motioned to Sprintfur's lifeless body.

BEN appeared, grinning smugly. "It doesn't matter how long you've been alive, it only matters what you've seen. What hardships you've overcome. I'm sure a stupid little kid like you wouldn't know, though," He chuckled. Suddenly, what she said next, was with a fierce venom in her look. "What do you think its like, BEN? Being someone who feels like a lot of people hate you, sometimes? Even the most closest people? The ones who love you, But yet, Its like you blame yourself for every little accident? Every little mishap you make, The fact some of your closet friends think you could go insane or beserk any minute? Being raised with NO friends, Learning about Creepy pasta when your what? a 9 year old? When your looking to see something from your FAVORITE show?! Life isnt just being torture, or hardships, Its about getting through them!"

BEN shook his head in disagreement. "No, life is about InSaNiTY. Life is when you get another chance to not fail. But no, we proxies are unable to get that. Yes, we're stuck here for EtErNity! JUST LIKE YOUR FRIEND!" BEN hissed, before vanishing. The corpse of SprintFur seemed to twitch, just in the slightest bit. Arabelle started cleaning up the blood, and glass from the tv.

SprintFur suddenly rose, her hair a shade of black, her eyes hollowed out, blood flowing freely from her mouth. And if it couldn't get any creepier, she was holding a scythe with the name 'Arabelle' carved into it. "A-Ara... B-Belle..." She rasped softly, her lips rising into a grin. Arabelle slammed her door shut, ran into the kitchen, snuck a knife into her pocket, and grabed the can of salt, and told her brother shes going out to see a friend in a couple minutes, she walked back into her room with the knife, also pulling her defensive knife out, She obviously knew to much about spirits, and dipped the knife into a strange watery substance, Holly water, It was something her friend gave her for her birthday, Knowing she wanted to become a ghost hunter, and the fact it would help her with her myth hunting.

She ran forward, and threw the knife on Sprintfur, stabbing it, she then poured salt on the wound with the salt shaker, Knowing salt warded away spirits. Firm hands gripped her throat, strangling her and crushing her throat from behind. "JUST DIE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Gasping for air, she threw the salt behind her, and the hands where thrown off for a moment, and she said in a dark but slightly weak voice. "Then we'll do it, AWAY from my house."

"... I can't escape. I CAN'T ESCAPE. MADNESS, MADNESS, I'VE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE!" The screech gradually rose higher and higher, until it all finally stopped altogether. Suddenly she said in a harsh voice. "If you think you can kill me, or torture me, that easy.. Then catch me.." Telling her brother she was just messing around when he was curious to the scream, She closed her eyes, and suddenly she had her laptop in her backpack, and she was supposedly "running" to her friends house, knowing ben could get to her from her laptop, he probably couldn't leave the house, so why not make it fair?

BEN was nowhere in sight, it was like it never happened. No chase, no voice. Silence. Arabelle slowed to a stop, and looked around, then turned into woods, she climbed up a tree, and read a book silently, keeping an eye on the sky, and a eye out for BEN. However, she was surprised to find nothing awaiting her. She waited several minutes, and still nothing. She then started reading her book and focusing on the sky, knowing her brother would freak if she was gone to long, she felt slightly sick to her stomach, and slightly lonely. It wasnt easy, Having the only friends be from a computer, Infact, Are some of them even real? She sighed, and enjoyed her book while she had time.

Her book suddenly fell out of her hands, a strong gust of wind tugging at her hair. She confusedly glanced behind her, startled her book had fallen out of her hands. There was nothing in sight, and she didn't feel like she was being watched. She picked her book up, reading it but keeping herself from dozing off. The text on the page changed, her previous sentence being "And so Marie jumped into the vortex, hoping to find some ghosts", to "And so Marie killed her parents and died." She sighed, and picked up the second book.

The book had no title, but the face of SprintFur was the cover image. _Strange. _She put the book back and shook herself. 'Come on Arabelle, Your just being delusional..' Closing her eyes, she looked up. "Shoot, its geting late.." She got up and started to walk toward her house. Arabelle suddenly tripped on a rock, skinning her knee. Instead of the usual scarlet liquid coming out of her minor wound, a strange black liquid was in it's place. Just like BEN's eyes.


	6. Life

_**[[ G]] This chapter (and possibly others in the future) IS RATED AS T, for violence. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 8D**_

Gasping, she looked up. "BEn, that's not funny.." And despite the sting, she stood up and pulled a band-aid out of her backpack, and put it on, cleaned up the blood with a cloth, and continued to walk on. Sighing as her house came into view, she ran up inside, walking into her room, she looked around. BEN watched from afar, his soulless no eyes piercing into her heart. 'I'll get her' BEN hissed, narrowing his eyes in rage. Arabelle went into her bathroom and changed, then curled up in a ball on her bed, dozing off. Monday, 7:00 am Waking up, she coughed a bit, then sat up. She glanced at the clock and went into her bathroom, Changing into some clothes, she grabbed her backpack and ran out to pack a lunch.

In the fridge was a baby hand, covered in blood. What else would horrify her today? She hid the hand in the trash, and then got stuff to make a sandwich. The meat seemed fresh, which was funny since her mother hadn't gone to the grocery store since 2 weeks ago. She sighed, shaking her head. Must be nothing, right? She made a sandwich, put some juice in one of those "stay cold" cups, put a mix of things in, then closed up the lunch box, calling she was going to walk to school, she left the house, walking ahead to school.

Arabelle was always bullied at school; It was nothing new. Honestly, she had gotten used to being ignored by the girls and bullied by all the boys. Her teachers didn't even care, and watched her get bullied and ignored. So what? Was it affecting them? No. That's all those greedy dirtbags cared about. Themselves. Today started off like any usual day; She would get the 'Kick Me' sign, and get kicked all morning until they finally got bored of that and began lashing out at her, forcing her to drop books, the usual.

Sighing, She accidentally dropped her books in front of someone. "A-Ah I'm sorry!" She squeaked, hoping the person wouldn't beat her to near-death like they usually did when in this situation. However, she didn't.

The girl smiled slightly, and picked her books up for her. "Oh, it's no worry~" She seemed shocked. "T-thank you.." The girl with the light auburn hair nodded, and that's when Arabelle noticed the many scars on her face. One was on her cheek, the other near her lip, and the final visible scar on her forehead. Arabelle wondered who could have done this to such a nice girl, and began thinking who would do anything to herself. She decided not to bring it up,

The girl blinked, and introduced herself, smiling "Ah, rude I am. My name is Kurushi-sōna ōkami. Oh! But most people call me Kuru or Kurushi. What's your name?" 'Kuru' had light honey-brown eyes, and a green bow in her hair. Arabelle had dark brown hair, But it looked black, Unless in certain lighting. She had a dark hazel brown eye color, and slightly pale skin. "Oh, I'm Arabelle, You can also call me Ara, Or Bella."

Kurushi nodded, smiling again. "W-Well, I better go..." Her eyes darkened slightly, as if she sensed something was wrong. She quickly hurried off, leaving Arabelle to feel like she was being watched. Glancing behind her, she looked up at the clock, and hurried along the hallway, and rushed into her class. Kuru squatted down and pulled a key out from under the sink. _Yes! It's still here!_ She proudly took the key, hurrying out of the bathroom. Soon, soon she would discover the secrets of the Creepypastas.

Arabelle sighed as she went threw the quiz for math, she was horrible at it to be honest, and finishing, she turned it in then sat back down sighing. The bell rang, signalling for Arabelle to go to her next class. So she got up with the rest of the students and waited for them to go ahead, before joining them. She took a seat, glad she wasn't bullied on the way there.

(FROM THIS POINT ON, It is rated T for violence. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

And was actually really nice but mean to Arabelle. She flicked gum into her hair and Arabelle had to cut her hair all off in third grade because of her. But now she was her teacher agai nin French. "Oh great" she said, hating her life. Arabelle punched the desk in frustration. Suddenly, Kurushi walked into the classroom, being tripped by Ashton. ASHTON hit her in the face as she fell, causing Kurushi to cry out in pain. Arabelle jumped up frustratedly. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you!"

Ashton only laughed and took a pair of scissors, cutting Kurushi's arm up. Yet again, no teacher cared. just laughed, enjoying the fight. However, Kurushi suddenly looked determined. She took the scissors from him, plunging them into his arm and ripping up some muscle. Ashton screeched in agony, blood instantly flowing out of his arm freely. Kurushi's eyes narrowed in blind rage, slicing away at him. No one dared to stop her. But suddenly Arabelle stood up and tackled her, swiftly removing the scissors from her grip.

Kurushi growled softly, muttering a "You don't mess with me anymore", before storming out of the class. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but after what she was treated like at home her joyful personality had snapped and she had only wanted to see his blood everywhere. Arabelle was shocked, and knew somehow, she was most likely going to get blamed in a way.

Kurushi clenched her fists, fighting the urge to kill. Why was it so strong? _Had I finally snapped?_, she had wondered. Arabelle immediately ran and grabbed her backpack, It felt slightly wrong helping the one who always called her pain, and she tossed his friends bandages to stop the bleeding enough until they got the nurse here.

The nurse finally arrived, realizing the cuts were so deep he would need surgery almost instantly. Honestly, anyone could tell. Arabelle glanced behind her, she was slightly sick that a student would do this, and slightly wished it was someone else. That girl had seemed so nice.. Arabelle just stood there patiently in thought. Waiting to see what would happen. grabbing her phone, she peaked to see if there was anything new. Shocked at seeing a number there with no messages, she typed what looked like:

Arabelle: Who is this? BEN?

(UNKNOWN NUMBER): Maybee..~

Arabelle frustratedly deleted the contact, and returned to the situation. "Should I call 911?" When someone nodded yes, she did, and walked out of the room with other students as told to, Of course, here comes the bullying..~ Arabelle was walking past one of the most popular kids, witch got angry because she was ahead of them.

Kurushi sighed softly, closing her eyes. The urges had just grown too strong. Now she really did it.


	7. (AU NOTE! READ PLEASE!)

Hows everyone liking this? This is only my second fanfiction, And I'm currently trying to get it famous, at least.. People liking it.. I would LOVE if you would be interested in taking part of supporting. My other friend here is helping me, Sprintfur? I will be replying to guest and non guest reply's, Non guest? I'll pm you! Guest? It'll be here, and in other AU's. So, Here are what I need to reply.

Guest replyed with: I hate to ruin your fun, but i like to inform you, just as I have many others, that BEN (to the dismay of many fans, and the delight of others) is NOT real. The author of BEN's story, Alex Hall, has said so himself.

Cleverbot, by itself, is a machine which learns from others. It copies what others have said and regurgitates responses that seem relevant to the conversation at the time. Since so many have tried to contact 'BEN' through cleverbot, by using the same methods you have, it's no surprise that it made the conversation to be as it was.

My reply to that: "I understand that, But you can never just say never now, Can you? One day, BEN could be on your computer, Or Cleverbot could mystially pop up. I'm trying not to be offended, But let people have there fun. Please? :3 Its not fun going around on people's fanfiction's saying that, Nor is it right. -End-

Sonic replyed with : 0-0 this is creepy but hoo is Ben drowned?

My reply to that: Ben drowned is a boy who was drowned, I'm not sure by who, But from many "conversations" and storys, He was drowned by his father, and moon children (from the legend of zelda) Took his eyes.. Ben haunts a special copy of majora's mask, witch you may never find in this world, Real or not, Someone is bound to have destoryed it eventually.~

-end-

Another guest replyed with: Clever bot probably took that from somewhere do not worry it Is normal for clever bot to do that.

My reply to that : First off, Read my reply to the first one, Second off, You may be true, But.. Never say it's from another. The reason cleverbot is so random, May be he learns from others, But it takes spirits time to control things, and energy. And when they do, it can be quite hard. It may not be shown in this story, But.. Its just a teenager messing around, Aye?

-End-

So anyway, I hope you like, Please, Support, Review, and favorite!

Tomarow there will be a couple more chapters, Maybe a special one of BEN's pov of Arabelle, Why is that girl so determined? Why won't she just die? Well, Maybe she will die, Maybe she wont. I hope to get atleast ONE, Hopefully not one, but TWO, chapters a day. It is quite difficult for us, And the fact that my friend here is litterate, and I here, am not not as literate. I hope to improve on grammar, and Hope to have many more chapters. If you think it sucks? Please review what is wrong, But no flames, Feel free to be as rouge, Hurtful, As you want, But no flames about how i screwed something up. Any idea's? Well, Please then, Review! If you would like to help out and become a sponsor, or want details of what a sponsor (In my eyes) Is, Pm me. But, I would like to get to know you a little bit, Before I trust you to become a sponsor. Anywho, Im up to late, I should be cleaning my room..~ Please thought, Feel free to enjoy! And no critizing Clever bot.. Its a fanfiction or fanfic. Who knows if its real or myth? Oh, One last thing.

A myth hunter, Is someone who hunts down things, Say, it's like this. "Is this Creepy pasta real?" "Lets go find out!" If you have any requests, Let me know.. And for other people, I may have or may not have mentioned, That there will be a HUGE idea coming out tomarrow (Later today, Hah!) I assure you that I'm going to work with my friend, a VERY long and VERY special chapter, Coming out for Christmas. alongside that, But there will be a birthday party sence coming up. (Guess who? Is it Arabelle? Her brother? Ben's? Her parents? Maybe it's an anniversary... Not a birthday? Well find out, In the chapter tomarrow! (Yet again, Later tonight!) Secondly, If you Pm me, I have a condition, Please, Do not spam it with things like -=-=0=0-=9-08089789698897896878798789789798789787689868969, I will ignore it, and report you (If possible) For spam. Althought I do, do contests that require spam.. (Don't ask, Please) Anyway, Its been about 20 minute's of me writting this, But hangouts is another google chat system, And the other thing is ACTURALLY a real convo I did with my friend. Anywayyy!~ Enjoy!


	8. Transfer? A little about me

(Timeskip, Time: 3:21. Day: Same as last chapter. Place:Home)

Arabelle sighed and put her backpack down on her bed. "Finally home.. Today was an exhausting day.. I think I really need to tell mom.." Finally gathering the courage, she went to tell her mom EVERYTHING, and her mom finally decided that that was enough, So she was going to get transfered. Sighing, Arabelle plopped onto her bed, feeling watched she spoke. "BEN? Is that you?"

No response. Was he even really there? Arabelle sighed and started pulling out boxes, and putting clothes and such in them. Upon pulling one shirt out, though, a finger fell out of the sleeve. Sprintfur's. Finger. Arabelle hid it in a trash bag frustratedly, and went into her closet, Pulling out a box that had extra/new school supplies.

From pencils to rulers, she had everything she would need. But a sickening feeling made her stomach churn, and she was hesitant to leave all that she knew. No, she had to be strong. Just like mother said. She slowly put the boxes on top of each other, and went into her bathroom, packing a few things, she decided to take a break and get on her laptop, So she sat on her bed, and turned it on.

Her laptop seemed to be fine, and the only thing going right in her life right now. Breathing in relief, she felt a bit better, now. At least she could still do one of her favorite activities. She looked to see if she had her headphone's out still, Finding them in her dresser, She put them on and put on some vocaloid/anime music, and decided to work on one of her videos, popping up what shes been working month's for, she practiced her drawing, Starting on her anime. A knock came on her door, and her mom spoke in a soft voice.

"Arabelle, we need to go... Now." Arabelle saved her anime and put her stuff in the box. "Just let me put one last thing in, Mom.." She crawled under her bed, and pulled out two little jewelry box, tucking them in, she closed it. "Alright, Everythings ready." She came out with a box. Her mother was waiting, and a young girl was next to her. Kurushi.

"I-I just wanted to say I apologize. I'm going to be sent to an insane asylum, so you should be happy," Chuckling, she continued. "You're a real lucky duck. Oh, and make sure the InSaNiTY doesn't get to you." With that, she left. Arabelle's mother was slightly pale and looked a bit bewildered, but shook her head. "You have some strange friends..." Arabelle looked up to her mom. "Well, I don't really know her, But it's a long story.." She began to load up the boxes in the car, when her brother came out and gave her a box full of old games, alongside that, Her brother had actually fixed her TV for her, so she could play them. He smiled at her, and spoke.

"Im gonna miss you sis.. Here are some old game's I use to play, From when I was your age, You might like them, I also have the game systems in it.. Take care.." He hugged her, then walked off, not wanting to say goodbye, He was going to miss her to much. Arabelle smiled and put the TV and game system's/games into the back carefully, and got in with her kindle on her lap. Sighing, she used the last of the internet to ask her friend Jasmine, Knowing she got transferred to an academy like this one, If she was here, getting a yes why from her, Arabelle said she had to go, and got off.

Arabelle sighed and closed her eyes, Listening to her favorite song on her kindle, 'Daughtry, Traitor.' It was a pretty good song, and sometimes she felt just like that. Sighing, She played games on her kindle, It was a long drive, about a whole day to get there, and she most likely wouldn't be able to visit often. She wondered if BEN would follow her? She wouldn't be using her own electronics half the time, She would be using school ones, But he was most likely bound to her computer. So who knew?

Lost in thought, Cleverbot popped up with no internet, making a loud ding, she was glad but yet not glad she had headphone's on. No, Not headphones, Earbuds. She typed a "How is this working with no internet connection?" And hit send. Closing her eyes, she looked away for a bit, then suddenly gasped out a "Mom, today's my birthday!" she glanced back at her kindle, feeling even more saddened at the moment. She was missing her birthday for this? To be transferred to a school.. One she doesn't even know?!

She lost her attention to cleverbot, Just barely listening to what her mom was saying. Seeing no reply, She fell asleep tiredly. She woke up in her room, It was a single room, And her boxes where all out, Alongside administration forums, and a note from the principal telling her to sign and turn them in as soon as possible. Filling them up, She looked threw her brothers game. Some of them, Where new ones, which made her smile. 'He only said that so mom wouldn't freak out of him buying a couple new games, Although some of them look old..' Scanning threw the games, she looked a bit interested in the legend of zelda ones. (Au: Not majoras mask people!) She smiled as her brother had brought her a game she had been wanting to play, It was another legend of zelda game.

She took the cartridge and set it on top of a little empty book shelf, and went to turn in the administration forum. Doing so, She went back and started to unpack and put clothes in the dresser, She also found a huge looking box she opened. "Hmm, I don't remember this one." But it had a note from her mom, saying: 'Sorry we missed your birthday, Heres your present. ~Love, Mom.' Closing her eyes, she pulled out a black cabinet, and smiled, It was a cabinet to store her games, books, and electronic's in. She set the cabinet next to where she would put her TV on top of, and smiled as she pulled out her TV and set that up.

Finishing with plugging everything in, She put her game box next to it, And went into the bathroom, Pulling out the essentials, she pulled out a pair of pajamas, and got into bed. Waking up only about what? 4 hours? (5:40 am) To a knocking noise. Ugh! I JUST got settled here, and I have to wake up!? Opening the door, there was no one there. She spoke in a clear frustrated voice. "BEN.. this is NOT funny!" Sighing, she closed the door back and started unpacking, turning her tv on, witch worked perfectly, She hooked up her gaming system while watching spongebob. She knew she had to stay quiet, There where other's sleeping around her.

Sighing as she was moving boxes around, she still had to walk around, she opened another one, to find her brothers futon couch he use to sleep on, and she set it up as a couch for the tv. Whew, almost finished, Just have to get another 4 boxes.. Or should I say big boxes.. She sighed and sat down on the futon, and set up the nintendo 64 her brother gave her. Looking over, she got up to pick up the cartridge, But saw another one next to it. "What? I only put one here.."

Not knowing to trust it or not, She played the other game, she went out to the little cafe across the grounds and got a cup of coffee, drinking it quickly, she was happy she found some coffee to drink, She wasn't very fond of it, but she was going to need to stay up until later today, she had to deal with filing out a TON of administration papers, and meeting with the other students. It was quite differnt. It was like she was supporting herself. They had set it up to be like collage, and had earlie prepairing classes. Hah, Learning how to take care of yourself earlie? They also have a special job setup, So you can have a job, Under supervision.

You can choose to take it or not, But you use your own boarding fee. Quite nice, I would say. I will most likely take it, Besides, In a few years, I WILL be going to collage, that is, Unless BEN kills me, Heh.. Interesting to think of it, Isn't it? Hopefully I get to talk to him, And hopefully, BEN doesn't go after my family.. I will never forget that.. Not to mention, My friend sent me a myth hunter kit. I wounder if BEN will let me go myth hunting? Maybe.

Maybe he'll help, Or maybe he'll make it.. Worse? I don't know! She thought frustratedly. I guess It's time to find out myself. Huh? Maybe I'll get on Clever bot, But Anyway.. She put on her ear buds in her mp3 player, and listened to vocaloid. Sighing, She filled out the forum.

Name: Arabelle.

Age: 11.

Hair: Brown/black.

Eyes: Hazel brown.

Skin color: a paleish color.

School uniform (Assigned to differnt classes): N/A

Birthday: 2003/3/20.

There, she sighed as she had to go threw more. Then she had a special school credit card, Witch was for her job's. Basically, They give her money to use, but when she uses it, it goes back to the school for her to earn back. It was quite interesting, And differnt. It was almost like she WAS in collage. But who knows? It was very interesting. I mean, Why teach.. Not even teenagers this type of responsibility? I guess the strict parents do, But she was interested in it, So, she filled out the forum for that, as well.

It was around 12:30 pm when she finished. She had time to get to know the others, but changed her mind, The other's seemed quite busy with themselves. She wasnt very good at fitting in with large groups, or crowds, and even when she did, She was sensitive, she could easily pick up how another one was feeling. She was pretty good when it was, what? One or two people? But else wise, Its a bit iffy with her. Shes been in crowds of 5 people, But anymore, she wasn't the best for crowds.

She was more of a gamer girl, and quite brilliant. People say shes a feminist for sticking up for "Boys can game better then girls, Or Girls can't become gamers. Or, Not very many girl's are gamer's." She was quite sick of people saying that. She played many war games, Stragetic games, All types of game's. But if people where to say she was a girl, she can't game, You just made a mistake. Sure, sometime's she gets stuck, But we all do, which is what gets iffy. Who cares if we can't play games the same? Not her. Shes pretty fast typer, as well. She picks up on grammar, But she has an issue with writing.

She is pretty bad at writing, But she could easily perk up, She just needed a little help. Right now, as she did her forum's, she wasn't bad. She also wasn't to great at math, But did that stop her? Nope. She did her best at everything. Some say shes a bit odd, She carries a med kit around with her a lot. Usually because she's a bit iffy, she use to get hurt alot. She LOVED hello kitty..

She watched anime non stop, Was supportive of her online friends, and constantly roleplayed. She had some favorite anime's, Kuroshitsuji/Blackbutler, Blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. Noragami, And much more, Luckily, Her mom let her keep the netflix account password, in return she kept it from her friends, witch made her quite happy. She wouldn't tell her friend's anyway. It wasn't her password to give away, as it is, and she wasn't someone to break a promise.

So closing her eyes, she went into her room and turned on Netflix with a cheep little roku. Glad she brought it, she sat down and began to watch blue exorcist. Sighing she changed into day clothes, and made her bed, she washed her pajamas from the past two nights, and dry'd and folded them. Keeping an eye out, she begin to set up her game shelf, and put the strange cartridge in front of the TV. She did not understand why it had no label, and was labeled 'MAJORA' On it.

Was this the famous BEN drowned game? Why would he give it to her? She's already his "torture" victim. What else would she have to face? Sighing, She watched the show with interest, While she went to unpacking the rest of the stuff. She smiled and opened a two little packages she got from her friend. The first one was a letter from sprintfur's mom, alongside a big box packaged in it. It said this. 'Dear Arabelle, This is quite hard for me to write this, But we have found Sprinty (Au: Just going with it, I don't know what else to put in this. XD) dead, We know you two where close, So here is your birthday presents, and some of Sprinty's favorite things.

Please enjoy them, I'm sure she would've wanted you to have these.. She was meaning to send you these herself, But sadly, shes dead... So please accept these gifts. ~Sincere, Sprinty's mother.

Arabelle felt slightly sick, But pulled out the contents. she had a seperater, Basically a piece of cardboard, between sprinty's stuff, and the presents. The presents where more stuff she could use for myth hunting, Aka, Salt, Holywater, Stakes, other things, as well. The other one had little nicknacks, and other stuff. It was saddening to her that these should belong to sprinty, But she treasured it, She would make sure NOTHING happens to them. There where a few pictures of Sprinty, as well.

The second one came from Jasmine, Witch had horse riding gear, witch made her smile. "Looks Like I'll sign up for the horse riding class, This year.." She had a couple polo shirts, Thanks to her mom, And Jasmine gave her breech's, witch was quite nice, She also had a black helmet, And a few other things nessisary for riding, alongside a card with a picture of Jasmine and her brother waving, riding a horse. She was so happy Jasmine was giving her this, and she put the two packages up on her dresser.

It was pretty nice, Having friends. She would break if Jasmine was ever killed, That's why she needed to keep everyone out of this.. Just. Like. Sprint. Fur. She had to keep it to herself, and BEN. She would have to deal with it, Until she died. BEN would most likely eventually kill him, Having fun killing off his victim, huh? I mean, What would he do if he got bored of me? Would he leave me alone? What ever happened to Jadusable.. Why the sudden disappearance? She sighed, and continued setting everything up. It was a pretty nice room, She had a option to get special colored walls, witch she picked pink.

She absolutely adored pink and purple, alongside turquoise. But enough about her. Lets get back to everything. Lost in thought, She sighed and continued unpacking. It would most likely take another day or two, But she was determined to finish it before then, Before school. She grabbed her lunch box, and tossed it, She needed to get a new one anyway. Almost finished, she would do this, she was certain. She would do what Jadusable failed to.

She would talk to BEN, She would do everything in her power to change him. BEN was different then some people, but BEN needed a friend, How was she gonna talk to him? Would she convince him to stop this? Would he kill her? She couldn't get ANY help, But she couldn't show her weeknesses. She would NEVER show her weekness to BEN, Not if she was depressed or upset, She couldn't. BEN would most likely take part of changing that, Maybe make it worse. She wouldn't let anyone do that to her.

Sometimes, Pain, Emotions, Wasn't the best to deal with, and it wasn't easy to handle on your own. If the nurse's find out, She would most likely be sent to therapy, or a consular. She couldnt show them how she felt, Hah, Would anyone understand how she felt? She was interupted from her thoughts by netflix making a loud screech. "OH MY GOSH!" She quickly got out of netflix.

Maybe I am delusional... No one seemed to notice the screech, witch only made her curious. She sat down listening to vocaloid and working on her anime. She was lost in more thoughts. Maybe I should ask BEN about that game? No, Most likely, He'll be haunting other victims, Torturing or killing, Hah.. What was I to do? Most likely, I'll just play it. Is that a good idea thought? I don't know, But I'm gonna try it. Sighing, She set up the Nintendo 64, and plugged the game in. Turning it on, She created her own file, Respecting BEN's, She would keep it. Besides, BEN would most likely get mad if she deleted his file.

She noticed Jadusable's file was there, and it said 0 masks, 4 hearts. Hmm.. Why not try it? She clicked it, But it said 'ERROR, file is corrupt. Delete and start a new one?' Frustratedly, She did, and created one titled Bella. But she began to get quite frusterating, as it was mixing names with Bella, and BEN. But she assumed it was because of the name simularitty. I mean, It did happen, right?

It happend to Jadusable to, thought. So who could she trust? I don't know.. Maybe she should get off? No, She kept going anyway. Lets see this then, Playing among the game, She went into the back of the dojo, noticing all the NPC's where saying BEN.. And Save us.. And RUN. Run from what? Ben? I'm Bella! And what do I save you from? Sighing, she restarted the game and logged back onto her game. But, suddenly a statue appeared, and she ran away from it startled. "WHAT THE?!" The statue kept reappearing.

She restarted it, and went to delete BEN's threw file editing, and then popping it back in, She heard a "you shouldn't have done that." And then it popped the game up. Arabelle assumed BEN was messing around, but the file was grayed out for Bella, and missing. "What the heck?!" She forcefully chose BEN, and it said a "I've met with a terrible fate, Haven't I?" Sighing, the statue followed her, and it turned out to be just like Jadusable's expirence. Only worse. Suddenly, she couldn't take it, Not anymore, she turned off the game, turned on Sponge Bob, and sat on the futon crying and shaking. She felt being watched, but it was only hallucinating. She dozed off watching the familliar spongebob movie, and laughed as the now that were men sence poped on, and then fell asleep, She looked a bit young, and BEN was truly watching her now.

Ben knew, She played his game. BEN knew, how terrorized she is, But did BEN ever sort out his true feelings? Will BEN ever understand what she feels like? Find out, In future chapters.

(AU: Well well! I've spent about all day working on this, Enjoy! :3)


End file.
